vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargos
|-|Current Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary Gargos is one of the main antagonists of "Killer Instinct", ever since his debut in the second game. He is a Demonic Warlord, that was exiled 2,000 years ago after a failed invasion of Earth. Though he didn't make a physical appearance in the first game, he pretended to be a "Great Tiger Spirit" to which the Tibetan-Warrior Monks worshiped. He is strongly tied with Jago as he manipulates him into joining the Killer Instinct tournament to slay anyone who would get in the way of his plans; including Eyedol, his eternal rival. In the events of the second game, Gargos reveals his true intentions to Jago and starts his campaign of world conquest by going 2,000 years back before his previous exile. In the reboot, Gargos's story is slightly altered. He still corrupts Jago and he is still exiled into a different dimension, but more details were added in as well (Such as stealing Tusk's memories and manipulating Kan-Ra into releasing). He's also physically different (He was just a simple Gargoyle before, but now he's a giant Baphomet Demon Lord). No matter what the timeline though, Gargos will be unleashed upon the world and begin his invasion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-C Name: Gargos, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos... (he has many names but all of them sound equally deadly) Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Male Age: Over 2,000 years old Classification: Demon Warlord, Ikkoran (Name of his race), "Great Tiger Spirit" (Alias used to fool monks), Shadow Lord, Ruler of the Astral Plane Powers and Abilities: |-|Classic Timeline=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Fire Breath, Power Bestowal, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Possession (Cursed Orchid to have the same fate as Jago, which led him to posses Sabrewulf, ultimately killing her), Astral Projection, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Healing (Can heal himself by laughing), Master Manipulator |-|Current Timeline= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 5 and 9. As a Shadow Lord, he has a similar existence as Eyedol, who can't die like a normal human and who's true self, his soul, resides in the Astral Plane), Spaceflight, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Low-Godly over time), Portal Creation (He has mastered this ability to a point where he can combine it with most of his other abilities like Lightning Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, BFR and Minion Summoning), Avatar Creation (Shadow Jago is described as his avatar, being the incarnation of the fake tiger spirit in a copy of Jago's body), Body Control (Can petrify his own body), Power Absorption (Absorbed the Icherion's powers), Power Nullification (Was able to nullify Tusk's Immortality and Invulnerability, which we're bestowed by the Icherions to him in order to specifically affect Gargos), Life/Energy Absorption via Veins and Lungs of Gargos (Can drain Shadow Energy and Instinct), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3. His mere presence and entrance to earth corrupted the people, the planet and nature, which remained even after his defeat and sealing and can entirely corrupt continents in a span of days), Duplication (Of himself and others), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Life Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Transformation (Was shown to have a different body during the end of his regeneration), Reality Warping and Subjective Reality (Can force reality to bend to his own imagination, which can affect the Astral Plane, a reality beyond our universe), Possibly Instinctive Reaction via Eyes of Gargos, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Island level (Fought with Orchid) | Moon level (Dispersed massive clouds with his portal alone) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Orchid) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Glacius and Orchid, flew from the atmosphere to Earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | Class 10 (Can hold Aganos and objects of this size) Striking Strength: Island Class | Moon Class Durability: Island level (Took hits from Orchid) | Moon level (Took hits from Eyedol) Stamina: High | Very high (Can resurrect and regain half of his health and stamina) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles, Interdimensional with Astral Projection. | Standard melee range, Interdimensional with his Portals and various abilities. Standard Equipment: None | His minions Intelligence: Gifted | Gifted (Planned for 2 millennium on how to escape exile and immediately conquered earth) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scorn:' Gargos punches with both of his fists, creating an explosion of Darkness. *'Insolence:' Gargos creates a pillar of Darkness that can destroy projectiles. *'Quadruple Jump:' Gargos can jump up in the air about 3 times whilst in the air. *'Throw:' Gargos grabs his opponent and gives them a powerful uppercut. *'Shadow Moves:' Certain attacks Gargos can use have a stronger variation. *'Oblivion:' Gargos punches through a portal and comes out of another portal hitting the opponent from any angle he wants. The shadow variation has Gargos punching his opponent rapidly up to 14 times and can track his opponent. *'Reckoning:' Gargos swoops forward in a rushing tackle. (similar to Psycho Crusher) (Shadow Variation is immune to projectiles) *'Eternal Reckoning:' Gargos swoops forward in a rushing tackle (The only difference is that it goes downward). *'Devil's Divide:' Gargos grabs the opponent by the neck and holds them in the air. This move can be combined with... **'Sadistic Drop:' Gargos flies straight into a portal and smashes his opponent to the ground (can be instantly activated if both of the are already in the air). **'Sadistic Hurl:' Gargos throws his opponent into the ground (can be used on his minions to transport it) **'Sadistic Appetite:' Gargos leeches energy from his opponent and adds it to his own. (can be used on minions to absorb it) **'Spite:' Gargos pummels the opponent while holding them. **'Sadistic Intent:' Gargos releases his opponent from his grasp. *'Summon:' Gargos opens a portal and summon two different minions. The minions however, can be killed. **'Izzik:' A blue horned demon that uses a trident. He will attempt to stab Gargos's opponent and he can spin rapidly. **'Dretch:' A red, short fat demon that attempts to body slam Gargos's opponent. *'Instinct Mode:' Gargos coats his body in a thick stone armor for a short period of time. While in this state, Gargos has unlimited armor so he can tank most attacks. However, Heavy attacks can penetrate his defense.He is unable to jump or dash in this mode. *'Eruption:' Gargos can destroy this armor at will causing shrapnel to fly and cause damage to nearby foes. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery gargos and the bois.png|Gargos and the boys. ripped gargos.jpg|Gargos finishes his regeneration process and wakes up to a new day for world domination. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Microsoft Category:Warlords Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters